


Liquid Courage

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, dry humping - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom, smut - Fandom, they fuck in the bands van, yes smut - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Smut, they fuck in the van guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stupid really. The thought of ever being with Michael. Luke made a promise to himself, and to his family. If he were to break that promise... Luke shakes his head. "Let's go out. I wanna get drunk." Luke blurts. Calum sighs jumping up "Finally! Let's get the hell out of here please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

Michael takes another sip from his Coke. Luke has been staring at him for the past hour, and every one notices, even Michael. Luke knows they can all feel the tension between the two, but they choose to ignore it. Luke can't help but wonder why he is the one being ignored. He wasn't the one being a complete arse. Finally Luke gives up and looks away from Michael. He's not going to get a response out of him, so he might as well give up.

Calum and Michael sit close while Ashton fiddles with the TV remote. Luke has tried countless times to make Michael jealous by hanging with Ashton like Calum hangs with Michael, but it never works. Calum and Michael cuddle all the fucking time. Luke can only get Ashton to cuddle with him when he's in a playful mood.

Ashton is straight as an arrow whereas Luke has not fucking clue about his sexuality anymore, and Calum is supposedly straight, but as long as Luke is being honest Calum doesn't seem to care as long as he gets laid. Only Luke knows he's not that open with the whole sex thing when it comes to dudes. Luke knows Michael wouldn't come onto Calum and sacrifice his friendship, but Luke also knows that if Calum came onto Michael he wouldn't give it a second thought, which pisses Luke off.

It's stupid really. The thought of ever being with Michael. Luke made a promise to himself, and to his family. If he were to break that promise... Luke shakes his head. "Let's go out. I wanna get drunk." Luke blurts. Calum sighs jumping up "Finally! Let's get the hell out of here please?" he whines. Michael jumps up "I'm in!" Luke can't help but watch Michael as he puts his arm over Calum's shoulders, and Calum holds his wrist whilst jumping around like an idiot.

Ashton throws the remote on the table raising an arm above his head "Designated driver! Let's go then." he says grabbing the keys. Luke is glad. If Michael is ignoring him now, he won't be able to when he's intoxicated. After all that is when Michael has made out with Luke in the past. Luke licks his chapped lips nervously just thinking about it. He's anxious to see what happens after they loosen up a bit.

Once at the open bar Ashton lets the boys go before parking. The bar is filled to the brim with people. As Michael and Calum head to the bar Luke heads to the bathroom. As drunken men file out Luke makes his way in. In one stall there is two sets of legs. One in heels and the other with briefs around their ankles.

Luke tries to ignore the moaning and groaning as he looks in the mirror. It's become a bit of a habit, checking his hair when he's nervous, or about to go on stage. Sometimes it's both. Outside of the bathroom Luke notices Calum dancing with a girl. She's tall and blonde. Calum probably likes her because she's got a decent rack, only Luke notices that she has a nose ring and black eyeliner. She's probably already drunk, and like the girl he'd taken notice of in the men's bathroom. He gets sick at the thought.

At the bar Luke sits a seat away from Michael and watches as he downs another glass of whatever he's drinking. Luke waves a hand at the bartender, who doesn't bother checking ID. Luke is glad; he's only eighteen. Glancing over at Michael, Luke notices a new glass. Only this one Michael doesn't drink. Michael, instead, stands up and walks away from the bar. Luke stares at the glass the bartender brings him with a frown.

This game, if that's what it even is, he's been playing with Michael it's getting tiring. It's just sad now; the way Luke is chasing him. Luke sighs standing up making his way over to the dance floor. He squeezes between people to get further into the crowd. When he stops he's alone like before. He see's Calum grinding against the blonde Luke had seen with him before. She whispers something into his ear and he grins leading her away.

Luke stays swaying to the music trying to lose himself. He closes his eyes and bobs his head every once in a while. He can't help that his thoughts fall back on Michael. His multicolored hair, and his weird hazel eyes. Michael hasn't come to accept himself just yet. Maybe that's why he can't accept Luke. Maybe he doesn't know his sexuality either. Although that sounds ridiculous.

Michael has kissed Luke on several occasions and has also clung to Calum right in front of him. Maybe he was sending a message telling Luke he didn't want him. Telling him that he never liked Luke like that in the first place, that he was only drunk and needed a hot make-out session with someone, and maybe Luke was just there.

Luke felt vulnerable in that moment and felt a tear slip down his cheek. He opened his eyes only to be face to face with the one person he should hate. Only Michael looked soft. He looked warm, and he looked friendly. He was watching Luke, and the tear rolling down his cheek. Luke couldn't look any place else. Was Michael drunk then? Is that why he's giving Luke his acknowledgment? It was simple, but he was looking at Luke, and Luke felt relieved.

Michael brushed Luke's tear away with his thumb. Luke's heart began to race at this sudden, but gentle touch. Would he kiss him like the times before, or was this just a friendly gesture? Luke stared at Michael for a while before he gave up guessing. He wasn't going to let this be like all the times before. He was going to get what he wanted this time. No matter what Michael's plan was. He didn't care who saw. He'd never wanted someone so much in his life.

In an instant Luke had pulled Michael close, smashing his lips into his own. It had stung a little, but Luke didn't care about being gentle. Not at a moment like this. He pressed closer pushing his tongue into Michael's mouth without bothering to ask permission. He kissed him with all he had, not even caring for a response.

Although he had gotten one. Michael kissed him back roughly. He wrapped his arms around Luke and bit down on his bottom lip rough enough to show Luke how much he needed him. Luke hadn't known this, but Calum had barged into the bathroom with the cleavage baring blonde practically eating at her face.

Michael was sickened by this, and couldn't help but gag. He hadn't wanted Calum that bad, not as bad as he truly wanted Luke, but it still hurt to see him snogging a blonde slut bag right in front of him. Michael didn't even know he was looking for Luke until he found him in the crowd of dancing bodies. He hadn't expected for Luke to be crying, or for him to kiss him so feverishly.

It only confirmed the suspicion that Luke had been wanting this all along. Michael gave in to Luke knowing it wouldn't end well, but still wanting it just as bad. Luke had never been so forceful. He'd always been the one who was gentle and awkward, but curious all the same. He'd let Michael have his way kissing him the first time. He hadn't pushed him away or called him gross, and Michael always loved how understanding Luke was.

Michael didn't care too much about anyone seeing, he'd just wanted to kiss him then. Luke was adorable really, how innocent he was, and how he tried to act cool, but was just that much more awkward. Michael loved everything about Luke, he couldn't help it. Luke was just adorable. Only he was awkward, and Michael didn't want things to be weird.

Calum wasn't weird about Michael wanting to cuddle all the time, that's why Michael was around Calum so much. Only it was a blessing and a curse. Michael hadn't realized how jealous Luke would get. He didn't even know that Luke would remember, nevertheless care so god damned much. Now that he did, and now that Luke was kissing him like he'd gone completely mad... Michael loved it.

Luke grunted when Michael bit his lip. He couldn't help but tug at his hair and his shirt. Michael grinned clinging to Luke as sweat collected on their skin from the heat of the people around them. No one seemed to notice the two boys attacking each other in the midst of them. It turned Luke on just thinking about being seen with Michael. It was thrilling, to think he could get into a lot of trouble from being with Michael...

Michael hears Luke moan and grins at the sound. Luke was such a fucking tease. Michael moved a hand from Luke's waist to his bum giving one cheek a playful squeeze. Luke gasped before letting another moan slip. Michael connected his lips to Luke's slender neck while Luke tugged at his hair. "M-Michael," he heard Luke muster. He couldn't help himself. He nipped at Luke's earlobe playfully as Luke shivered.

Luke bit his lip thinking about all the fantasies he's had about Michael that never seemed so real until now. He wanted the rest to happen, and he wanted it bad. "Michael, please," he begged. Michael smirked knowing Luke wanted the exact thing Michael'd been waiting for since they started the fucking band. Only, he also wanted to tease Luke about it then. "Hm?" he hummed into Luke's bruised skin. Luke shivered turning red in the face.

"Let's go somewhere...please," he whispered trying not to seem so desperate. Michael knew though, just how desperate Luke was for him. Michael was just as desperate for Luke, but did he really care where? Would Luke care? Michael looks at his face. His blue orbs are striking in this light, and his lips are already swollen. Luke looked at Michael pleadingly, and Michael knew he wouldn't care.

Michael took Luke's hand intertwining their fingers and leading the way out of the bar. Luke stumbled a bit at Michael's pace. Luke only realized where Michael planned on going when they reached the parking lot. Luke kept close to Michael as he lead the way to the van. Michael never once let go of Luke's hand. Michael loved the way it fit into his and he wanted to hold it as long as he could. Michael yanked the back door opened standing there waiting for Luke to go in.Luke glanced at Michael going over his options. He had none really.

He knew what Michael had in mind, and he didn't know if he was completely ready for it. Luke bit his lip ring taking in a breath before climbing into the van. Michael watched him as he climbed into the very back of the van, and he couldn't help but smirk looking at his petite butt.

Luke scrambled into the back awkwardly, and Michael laughed at him before climbing in and shutting the door behind him. Michael climbed into the back after Luke. Luke watched him and licked his lips nervously. Michael smiled at him before connecting their lips again. It wasn't as hunger-filled as before. Now it was gentle and smooth. Michael was trying to keep Luke from freaking out with how nervous he already was. 

Micheal knew Luke was a virgin, and he didn't plan on doing anything tonight, well nothing serious. He pulled Luke closer and Luke went a little stiff. Michael couldn't help but smile. He touched Luke face so he'd relax a little bit, before he moved to kiss his neck. Luke was beginning to breathe heavily.

Michael was being too gentle now. Sure Luke was nervous, but it wasn't like he needed Michael's pity. So he'd have to show Michael that he wasn't going to let him go easy on him. Michael felt Luke's hand glide down his chest. His breath hitched a bit when Luke touched his thigh after skimming over his waist. Michael moans into Luke's skin before biting his neck playfully. Luke gasps squeezing Michael's thigh.

At least he caught Michael's attention, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to have Michael on the edge of his seat. Or just on the edge... Luke slipped his hand up Michael's leg slowly. "L-Luke," Michael growls lustfully. Michael wanted Luke to touch him, if only Luke weren't such a tease.

Luke bites his lip before letting his smirk slip as his hand does. He takes Michael in his hand over his jeans. Michael grunts sucking harshly on Luke's neck. Luke holds onto him tighter letting out a raspy moan. Michael feels as if he might explode. He grinds down onto Luke's hand begging for friction.

Luke pulls Michael back to his lips with his free hand and they kiss roughly once again. Michael needs Luke's touch more than he needs air. Luke grips and rubs Michael over his jeans and it's enough for Michael to scream. Luke is exhilarated by the sound, and he wants to make Michael scream again.

"Fuck!" Michael wines. Luke can tell how excited he's gotten just from Michael fucking his hand, and can't help but touch himself. Michael sees and his mouth falls open. "L-Luke!" he gasps. Luke pulls Michael's lips back to his needing the contact. He needs to feel Michael's lips against his if it's the last thing that he does feel.

Michael moans into Luke's mouth swearing his life away as Luke's large hand cups him completely. It's enough to have Michael a hot sweaty mess. It's hot and full of want and need. It's definitely what Michael needs right now. His buzz was wearing off, but that had nothing to do with this. Not anymore.

He didn't need liquor to have the courage to be with Luke. Michael can't help it. He pulls back from Luke to look at his hands. One touching his self and the other touching Michael. Michael whimpered at the sight unable to control himself seeing how unbearably hot it was. He looked at Luke who was staring at him.

His lips were parted and he was breathing in exaggerate puffs. Michael found it even hotter, just to stare at Luke while he touched him like this. Luke felt the same. He could feel his stomach tightening by all of this. It was getting far too hot in the van for him. It was the same for Michael, only he didn't mind as much as Luke.

Luke threw his head back close to climax. Michael watched in awe. "Luke," he moaned. Luke looked at him with wide eyes as his mouth fell open further. Michael then realized what effect his words had on Luke. He grunted Luke's name multiple times until Luke was covered in sweat and moaning with every breath. "Fuck, Luke...your hands are perfect!" he screams. Luke's features contort as a wave of pleasure washes over him "Michael...fu-uuh!"

Michael always loved hearing Luke swear. He did it involuntarily, but it was like watching a kitten. Even now Luke looked so innocent, and so cute. Michael couldn't help himself, even if he had to moan into that perfect mouth of Luke's he was going to kiss him. Luke kissed him back only his eyes were squeezed shut from the intense amount of pleasure he was receiving. Michael needed to do something with his hands or it would drive him crazy.

Michael moved Luke's hand away from his crotch using his hand to touch Luke. Luke screamed at the sudden change. Michael moved his hand at a faster pace gripping onto Luke much more rough than Luke could himself. Luke did this same thing to Michael and Michael gasped moaning loudly.

Luke looked up at him "Fuck," he grunts. Michael whimpers "Fuck is right...Luke, shit!" Luke's mouth fell open "I think I'm...ugh," before Luke could finish he came under Michael's touch. Michael could feel him squirm under him and watched Luke's face. Luke threw his head back squeezing his eyes shut as he groaned into the empty van.

It being a small space all he could hear was their breathing and moaning. Luke moaned and groaned until the only thing he could muster was Michael's name.

It was exactly what Michael needed to release. It was only a few seconds after Luke. Now they both had cum spilling into their boxers and looks of ecstasy on their faces. Michael fell into Luke burying his face into Luke's neck. They were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 

Michael hummed into Luke's neck. "That was..." he searched for a word. Luke kissed his ear "fucking hot," he breathed just as hotly onto Michael's ear. Michael giggled "Hot is right." Luke ran a sweaty hand through his hair. "We should air the van out..." he said only realizing afterwords how it had sounded. Michael laughed before nodding in agreement. He detached himself from Luke. Leaving Luke to feel strangely cold.

Michael climbed out of the van leaving the door open. Luke felt a sudden rush of cold air and shivered. Michael glanced at him an thought a moment about cuddling with Luke. It wouldn't technically be 'after sex' cuddling, but it was close enough. Michael couldn't help but wonder, as he climbed back into the van, how much hotter it would be if they both took their pants off the next time. "Lay on your back Blondie." Micheal ordered in a low mutter. Luke obeyed and Michael climbed into the back to lay with him.

Luke slowly began to smile wrapping his arms around Michael. Michael wrapped an arm lazily around Luke's waist before smiling tiredly. Luke ran a hand though Michael's damp hair. "Does this mean I can cuddle with you now?" Luke asks in a whisper. Michael laughed before sighing in false annoyance "I guess," he grumbles. Luke giggles in return.

"Were you jealous when I'd cuddle with Calum?" Michael asks innocently. Luke nodded, his chin brushing Michael's forehead. Michael smiles, but hides his face in Luke's chest. Luke plays with Michael's hair until Ashton and Calum come to interrupt with Calum asking in his drunken state "What the fuck!?"

But since Michael or Luke didn't move Calum decided to join them in the back seat laying on top of them both lazily. Ashton starts up the van as Calum says "You guys are wet..."


End file.
